


Learning the Melody

by say_no_to_hugs



Series: Haikyuu Band Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Bands, Battle of the Bands, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_no_to_hugs/pseuds/say_no_to_hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma was always shy he had anxiety for fucks sake. Somehow he became the lead guitarist for a band with his best friend. He's thrust into a whole other world when his band enters a National Battle of the Bands. Now he has to learn to trust and learn the melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Kenma was younger everyone assumed he would eventually grow out of his shyness and lone wolf like nature. His family was a very large one, and a loud one at that. His cousins were all vociferous and active babies, but even at birth Kenma was almost unnervingly calm. As a toddler he avoided all of his cousins and only stared at them and the rest of his relatives in silence. For that reason most of his mother's family thought he was strange. Although they never confided their opinions in his mother, anyone close to them could tell they weren't very fond of the boy. Kenma was his mother’s first and only child, his biological father left when he was two, rendering his mother a single parent in the expensive city of Tokyo. Though she never voiced it, sometimes Kenma's mother found herself wishing she had never gotten involved with Kozume Yokuto and had her unlucky son, Kozume Kenma.

Kenma’s mother tried her best to raise him under the circumstances, but despite her best efforts and intentions, she often neglected Kenma in order to keep her job. Kenma’s early years were full of missed birthdays and broken promises. His mom worked two jobs only coming home twice a day and leaving almost as soon as she had returned. Kenma kept himself entertained by watching tv on their small broken down box television with only 5 channels. He practically raised himself after the age of five all his mother really did was feed him. 

By the time Kenma turned six his mother had moved them to different apartment buildings five times. They moved into a less expensive buildings in the district of Shinagawa. The apartment only had three rooms, Kenma's room, his mother's room, and the cramped living and kitchen room. Kenma assumed they wouldn't be living there long so he kept his room as clear and uninviting as possible so he wouldn't begin to mistakenly see it as a permanent home. He made it a habit not to get too attached to anything or anyone.

One of the only good things in Kenma's early life was his best friend Kuroo as much as he hated to admit it. He met Kuroo by pure serendipity when he went to the corner store to pick up groceries when he was eight. Kenma had just finished shopping when he ran into a crying lost kid who, he found out later, was not only an older student at his school, but his neighbor in his apartment building. He had helped him find his way back to the apartment building and was about to leave when Kuroo ashamedly admitted that he didn't even know how to get to his own apartment, even though he had already lived there for six full months.

At first Kuroo served only as a nuisance to Kenma. The older boy would always insist on walking with him to school no matter how many times Kenma said he was fine walking alone. Eventually, though, Kuroo’s stupidity became vaguely entertaining to Kenma. The boy somehow managed to get lost in any place no matter how familiar it was to him. Somehow Kenma ended up not just tolerating Kuroo but actually enjoying his presence for the most part.

Kuroo was the one to introduce Kenma to the second good thing in his life, music. Within the first month of their meeting Kuroo had invited (read forced) Kenma to come over for dinner after he realized that Kenma often had frozen meals instead of fresh, home cooked dinners. After they finished, Kuroo's dad had asked Kenma how he felt about music. Kenma made an indifferent noise and suddenly Kuroo's dad insisted that he teach Kenma to appreciate music by teaching him guitar. 

At first Kenma tried to make himself despise the instrument. He made himself believe he would be terrible, sadly he was revealed to be almost a prodigy after his first lesson. He then decided to just try to avoid the Kuroo family but his attempt failed since they lived in the same building. After awhile much like Kuroo himself, music grew on Kenma like mold on bread. He and Kuroo began practicing together after each school day, Kenma on guitar and Kuroo singing.

By the time they reached high school Kuroo was no longer content with just playing together. The summer before Kenma started his first year of high school Kuroo managed to convince Kenma to come with him to the yearly band camp he attended. There Kenma met some of Kuroo's other friends. The only one he clicked with was a similarly quiet boy in his year, Akaashi. Kuroo's friends included a lively drummer, Bokuto, a narcissistic alien obsessed guitarist, Oikawa,and a calm and reliable bass player Daichi.When Kuroo expressed interest in playing with more people the boys had suggested that he form a band at his school. Kuroo immediately came to Kenma insisting that he'd be the lead singer and Kenma the lead guitarist. Once again Kenma found himself roped into one of Kuroo's crazy plans. 

When their school year began, Kuroo started to assemble the most perfect band. His first recruit was an energetic and wild looking boy named Yamamoto, who had overheard Kuroo rambling excitedly about finding the perfect bassist and had insisted he would be perfect. Just like with any new person, at first Kenma was wary of the mohawked boy. He refused to even talk to him for almost a month. The second addition to their band was a drummer (how they survived that long without one was a mystery.) Yaku was a short unassuming boy with a surprisingly strong personality and an amazing skill at drumming. Their band had remained that small for a year until Kenma’s second year when a tall clumsy first year boy named Lev wowed Kuroo with his skill on the keyboard. They officially named the band The Neko Alliance even though Kenma refused to associate himself with such a stupid name. 

Their band soon became the most popular and most skilled group at their school. The boys in the band, save for Kenma, quickly became very popular. Kuroo left a trail of broken hearts, both male and female, where ever he ventured. Kenma even bleached his hair to stop standing out in the group with his jet black hair and amber eyes that captured anyone who stared to deeply into them. The band as a whole were requested for school dances, parties, gigs at cafes, and even a wedding once. Kenma eventually became pretty used to playing in front of crowds, but once he was off the stage, he avoided socialization like the bubonic plague. 

In the middle of November the band got a gig at a cafe in Akasaka for 20000 yen. The band's set list consisted of mostly popular western and Japanese songs as well as some of the band’s own original music. Kuroo's singing and charismatic personality drew a lot of customers who fawned over his mysterious good looks. Kenma rolled his eyes as Kuroo winked at a few girls in the cafe who immediately began to lose their shit.

Kuroo's raspy voice emotionally captured the feeling of the song he was singing. He crooned into the microphone the lyrics to the Arctic Monkeys’ song, Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High. Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply,  
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?" 

Kenma’s slim, nimble fingers danced over the frets of his electric guitar and carried the intricate rifts of the song. Kuroo's voice melded perfectly with the playing of his guitar And I can't see you here wonder where I might?  
Sort of feels like I'm running out of time  
I haven't found what I was hoping to find  
You said, "You gotta be up in the morning, gonna have an early night.  
And you're starting to bore me, baby.  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?" 

This was his solace, the feeling of guitar strings on the pads of his fingers felt like home. The way the group fell almost perfectly in synch when they were on stage. Kenma truly loved playing with the rest of The Neko Alliance. The band moved from song to song until their set was done and they left the stage.

It was after that gig that Kuroo decided to announce something to The Neko Alliance. “So you guys know how I've been saying we have potential for greater things,” he said with his characteristic Cheshire Cat grin.

Kenma sighed and muttered quietly, “of course we know Kuroo you never shut up about it.”

Even Kenma's insult did nothing to dampen his mood. “Well I figured out a way for us to get more publicity,” he said and Kenma rolled his eyes waiting for the inevitable, “ I entered us into the national battle of the bands.”

At the same time that Lev said “Wow Kuroo-san,” Kenma interrupted him with a firm no.

Kuroo ran his hand through his already messy bedhead, “please Kenma the band needs you,”

“Absolutely not,” Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo, “I have absolutely no interest in a battle of bands,” the entirety of the band looked at Kenma with sad puppy dog eyes.

“But Kenma-san,” Lev whined, “this might be our only chance to actually make a name for ourselves!”

“Plus,” Kuroo added, “There's a cash prize and scholarships are almost guaranteed to the best band.” Kuroo made that statement while pointedly staring dead at Kenma.

That was a cheap shot and Kuroo knew it. Kenma wanted nothing more in his life than the chance to go to a good college, but his mother most definitely couldn't afford to send him to one especially if it was a music school. He had been saving his share of the money they got for gigs for college and so far he barely had enough for two textbooks.

Kenma tucked a few strands of his bleach blonde hair behind his ear, before sighing in defeat. “Fine, I'll do the battle of the bands,” he murmured. The resounding cheer was enough to draw the attention of the patrons of the cafe they were at. The boys sheepishly apologized as Kenma looked on with mild amusement.

“Great now we can start practicing with a few of my friends.” Almost immediately after Kuroo said those words Kenma regretted his agreement. “Next week,” Kuroo continued, “ we're playing with Daichi’s band, the Fallen Crows.”

\-------------  
The trip to Miyagi was a long arduous one in Kuroo's mom’s packed mini van. Lev, Yaku, and Kenma sat in the back seat while Yamamoto, who had called shotgun, sat in the front next to Kuroo. Lev’s keyboard, Kenma's guitar, Kuroo's guitar, and Yamamoto’s bass were crammed into the trunk haphazardly like they were Jenga pieces. Lev bumbled excitedly during the whole trip despite that fact that his almost freakishly long legs were crammed in a very uncomfortable looking position and that he was surrounded by a bunch of tired and annoyed teenagers. 

“How much longer is the trip gonna take, Kuroo-san?” Lev popped his head in between Kuroo and Yamamoto's seats startling both boys and causing Kuroo to swerve a bit. 

“Sit down Lev,” Yaku exclaimed pulling the younger boys shirt collar causing him to fall right onto Kenma, “We’ll get there when we get there!” He barked at the younger boy who was virtually unaffected.

“Wow Yaku-san,” Lev grinned, “your temper is almost as short as you are,” Yaku growled and punched Lev in the chest.

“Jeez,” Kuroo mumbled sympathetically, “We keep telling him not to make fun of Yaku’s height, but he never seems to listen.” 

Kenma was generally good with reading people, so he was almost one hundred percent sure that the real reason Lev kept bothering and subsequently insulting Yaku was because he had a crush on the older boy. Kenma kept quiet with his theory. However, if Lev continued annoying Kenma he would probably “accidentally” disclose his findings to Yamamoto and Kuroo who were not guaranteed to keep quiet about it, and definitely likely to tease Lev.

After a few more harrowing near death incidents because of Kuroo's terrible driving, they finally pulled up to the convenience store where Daichi had told them to meet up. 

Kenma climbed out of the van and was almost immediately ran into by a small figure with startlingly orange hair. The figure stopped and frantically began apologizing over and over to Kenma. “I'm so so so so so so sorry I really didn't see you I didn't mean to bump into you I should of paid more attention Jesus Daichi and Kageyama are gonna kill me are you ok?”

Kenma nervously looked at the energetic boy in front of him feeling uncomfortable as he bowed over and over. He wasn't very good with people and was wracking his brain with a proper course of action while squirming nervously. “Um,” he finally said, “it's ok I know you didn't mean it.” He patted the kid on the shoulder awkwardly. The boy looked at him with stars in his eyes.

“Uwaa, you're so nice and pretty wow,” Kenma blushed not used to such praise. “You must be part of the band that Daichi was talking about right, The Neko Alliance?”

“Yes,” Kenma mumbled finally noticing that his band mates had ignored his plight and abandoned him to go get food from the convenience store. 

“Hm,” the boy looked closely at Kenma who shied away from his gaze, “you must be the lead singer right?!” Kenma bristled at the comment most people who saw him thought he was too small and pretty to play guitar.

“No, I'm the lead guitarist.”

“Gwah! I'm sorry if I offended you it's just that your voice is really pretty and like fwah so I thought you were a singer like me, I'm really sorry,” the boy squawked flapping about like a chicken with its head cut off.

“It's ok,” Kenma smiled at the boy relieved that the reason he assumed he was a singer was because of his voice not his looks, “you didn't offend me.”

“Okay good, I was worried you'd hate me after just meeting me, my name is Hinata Shouyou I'm the lead singer of The Fallen crows.”


	2. Measure One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad with updates I'm so sorry. School is kicking my ass write now so I'll try to write another chapter but don't get your hopes up.

Before Kenma could even offer the strange boy his name, another much taller and scary looking boy appeared and grabbed Hinata by the head much to Hinata's surprise. 

“Oi you dumbass cheater I can't believe you ran into a stranger you stupid dummy. You're lucky I'm the one who saw and not Daichi or you'd be dead stupid.” Hinata made an indignant noise of protest as the tall boy continued berating him for being a dumbass. Suddenly a familiar voice rumbled from behind all three boys.

“Lucky I didn't hear what?” Kenma turned around to see the familiar face of Sawamura Daichi. The two other boys, Hinata and the scary looking one cowered in fear.

“It was nothing Sawamura-san,” Kenma said feeling the strange urge to protect the two from Daichi's wrath, “Hinata just tripped and almost fell onto me.” Daichi looked at the two boys suspiciously before looking back at Kenma.

“Are you sure,” he asked clearly not buying the story.

“Yes.”

“Ok if you say so Kozume-kun, but if they bother you just let me know and I'll deal with them.”

“Ok,” Kenma replied with no intention of doing so.

As soon as Daichi walked away Hinata let out a sigh of relief, “thanks Kozume-san I was sure Daichi was gonna kill us!”

“Kill you, you mean,” the tall one said before walking away in favor of buying something to drink from a nearby vending machine.

Hinata muttered something about the other being a jerk before beaming at Kenma. “Anyway thank you so much Kozume-san I really owe you one.”

“It's Kenma,” he muttered.

“Huh?”

“You don't have to call me Kozume-san you can call me Kenma.” Somehow Hinata’s smile got even brighter and Kenma realized how accurate his name was.

“Wow Kenma-san I'm glad you turned out to be nice and I look forward to playing with you.”

Kenma didn't say anything, he couldn't even think of what to say to such an earnest confession. Hinata didn't have to wait for him to reply because Kuroo chose that very second to finally help out his supposed best friend. “Oi chibi-chan are you done flirting with our lead guitarist or should we just wait some more?” Hinata's blush made him look like a tomato as he spluttered excuses.

“Quit teasing him Kuroo you're just jealous that he gets more attention from me already than you do.” It was Kuroo's turn to splutter as Kenma walked away triumphantly.

“Are we going to see the Crows play or not,” Yamamoto piped up getting impatient.

“Actually our band has a gig at a nearby cafe we were wondering if you'd like to come and see us play,” Daichi said.

“Sure,” Yaku said getting in the front seat of the van before Yamamoto could even protest. Kenma had no desire to sit in the back with Yamamoto and Lev since the two loud mouths were bound to be a nuisance together no matter how short the ride. 

“I think I'll go with Hinata-kun and Daichi,” Kenma said quietly before going to stand next to Hinata. 

“Kenma you're already betraying your childhood friend for this shrimp I can't believe you,” Kuroo exclaimed dramatically. 

Kenma rolled his eyes at his friends antics, “whatever.” Kuroo pouted at his friend before getting in the car and starting it up. 

“Fine, be that way. We're going to put our instruments at the school and meet you at the cafe.” Kenma had no idea why people found Kuroo hot and mysterious he was a huge dork.

“Ok don't get lost, Kuroo,” Kenma said knowing full well that Kuroo was guaranteed to get lost at least once.

\------------  
Kenma almost regretted walking to the cafe with Hinata. Although he was extremely short, Hinata had seemingly unlimited energy and walked at an incredible pace. Kenma could barely keep up with his speed; he had no stamina whatsoever. 

“Hinata-kun, how much farther is the cafe,” he said breathily pausing every few words to inhale. Hinata turned around to face him and somehow began walking backwards at the same ridiculously fast pace.

“It's not too far Kenma,we only have about three and a half kilometers to go.”

Kenma barely resisted the urge to throttle Hinata. “Three and a half kilometers?” he asked gritting his teeth.

“If you want I can give you a piggy back ride.”

Kenma's dignity wouldn't allow him to accept, instead he sighed and picked up his pace.

\-----------  
Kenma let out a huge huff when he finally slumped down in the seat next to Kuroo. His friend looked at him smugly.

“Don't you dare say anything,” Kenma hissed. Kuroo only grinned wider and turned back to the stage.

Finally Hinata walked out onto the stage to join the other members of the Fallen Crows. He grinned at the crowd widely before speaking into the mic. “My name is Hinata Shouyou and we're the Fallen Crows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all thought Hinata was going to sing. I still don't have a headcanon voice for him but Kuroo's is Alex turner but a bit deeper and without a British accent. If y'all have any thoughts or head canons please comment because I'd love to hear them.


End file.
